Tears of Love
by Blue Angel 1245
Summary: A Hiei and Botan story. Hiei has to leave. This is his good-bye to everyone.Forgot to put the disclaimer in story so will pt here. DO Not On YuYu Hakusho. Please read and Review


**Tears Of Love**

She couldn't look him in the eyes although she could feel his crimson gaze on her. Her unbound blue hair fell forward concealing her face from his view. Yet, even though he couldn't see her face he knew she was crying. "I though you loved me." She whispered in a broken voice. He closed his eyes as if in pain at the sound of her voice. It was so different from the usual bubbly voice he had grown to love. "I do love you," he whispered as he tried to see her eyes. The calm in his voice masking the turmoil he felt inside. "Then why are you leaving me?" Her wavering voice was filled with anger and heartbreak. She felt him reach out and pull her into a tight embrace. "You know why I have to leave." He whispered into her ear, his heart breaking inside as he felt her shoulders shake with her muffled cries. He couldn't hold back anymore. His eyes were squeezed shut in an attempt to hold back the tears that he didn't want her to see. He had not cried since Yukina had found out that he was her brother and had willing accepted him with open arms. The siblings had cried together at finally having everything out in the open. That had been over a year ago and now he had to leave and he was on the verge of crying again. Damn it hurt. It hurt like hell to leave the only woman he had ever really loved as a man, the only woman besides his sister who could work her way into his heart. Slowly despite his efforts a single tear slipped out forming into his tear gem. He wiped his cheek quickly before she could see him. It would only hurt her further to see him crying. He hated what he was doing to her. The tears that fell down her cheeks hurt worst then her slaps and punches did. He felt helpless to stop her hurt and all he could do was hold her.

A little ways away Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, Kurama and Genkai stood watching as Hiei embraced the crying Botan and whispered soothing words into her ears. Yusuke put his arms around Keiko as she began to cry and Yukina was already in Kuwabara's arms, her tears forming into pearls and falling softly to the grass at her feet. Kurama's eyes were shadowed as he watched his friends. He knew that Hiei's heart was breaking despite the mask he had on. Kurama heard a small sniffle to the left and his gaze turned to Shizuru who was crying quietly. Kurama walked behind her and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. Shizuru turned and glanced at him with a small smile as she reached up and laid her hand over his each comforting the other.

"Botan…look at me." Hiei said pulling away slightly from her. He gently lifted her chin up until he could see her eyes. "Never ever doubt that I love you." With that he pulled her into a passionate kiss. In this kiss he tried to convey all of his love and strength to her. At last he broke the kiss and turned to the rest of the group who came closer as he looked at them. His gaze wondered over each face before he stepped closer to say his good-byes. Although he had never openly called them his friends, they were that and more. These people in front of him had become like his family and his loyalty to them was unwavering.

"Yusuke take care of her for me?" Hiei requested of the spirit detective knowing that he would look after Botan as he would if she were his sister. The two were very close and their bond was that like brother and sister. He would go to her for advice and comfort after he and Keiko would fight and argue. Yusuke nodded solemnly to the fire demon. Hiei was satisfied with this response and turned to Keiko, who surprised him by hugging him. He awkwardly hugged her back quickly before turning away. When he turned to his sister and Kuwabara he made no protest to their position. He looked at the pearls on the grass and he closed his eyes again trying to keep tears at bay. There in front of him was his sister, whom he had just found and now he was leaving her again. He turned a grateful look at the tall orange haired man briefly before speaking. "Kuwabara," he started calling him by his name for the first time ever. It was a sign of respect and a sign of acceptance. "Watch over my sister for me." Kuwabara nodded, "I will Hiei." There was finally a peace between them for Hiei had finally realized that they both love and care for Yukina in their own ways. A slight nod of his head was his thanks as he turned to his sister who moved out of Kuwabara's arms. Yukina's red eyes bore into Hiei's. "Take care of yourself brother." She said softly before hugging him. Gently she placed a tear pearl into his hand. "Come home soon." Her voice wavered as her tears fell again. It was funny how a year ago he wouldn't have dared to call this place home and now it was his home for the two women he loved lived there. Hiei pulled gently away from Yukina and turned to Genkai. They nodded to each other and their nods said all that needed to be said. In her's Genkai gave her approval of him and her willingness to watch over both Botan and Yukina for him. His showed her the respect he held for her, for now she was not just Yusuke's sensei, but the whole groups in different ways. He came to Shizuru whose hand was still in Kurama's. "Shizuru can you do something for me?" he asked quietly. She nodded still sniffling. "Keep an eye on Botan and Yukina. Get together and hang out every now and then. The girls are going to need you and Keiko so much during the next few months." She gazed at him in wonder. He had changed so much since he had told Yukina the truth and gotten together with Botan. He was much more tame and well mannered. She looked into his eyes and the raw emotion she saw there made her own heart want to break as she nodded again. He gave a slight smile before looking to Kurama. The two best friends stared at each other. "Kitsune" Hiei began, "Take care of yourself and the others. They will need your calm, guidance and your strength. Check in on Botan for me when she is Spirit world would you?" "I will Hiei. Take care of yourself. Come back to us soon." He spoke in his usual calm voice, but his eyes said so much more.

Finally Hiei turned back to Botan. He hugged her to him once more and kissed her with everything he had. " I love you!" he whispered fiercely and was gone. Botan fell to her knees sobbing. She kept murmuring Hiei's name over and over. Yukina timidly stepped forward and knelt beside botan. She embraced the sobbing girl and together the two women who loved Hiei the most cried in each others arms. "I love you Hiei" Botan whispered as the others drew near to the girls to give them comfort and take them home.

The End


End file.
